Algo más
by Kotomi Kagamine
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido esa necesidad de tener algo más con aquella persona? ¿No? La necesidad de tenerlo más cerca, ser algo más, es algo que muchos hemos sentido. Entonces dime ¿Cómo pueden ser algo más? ¿Cómo es que tus sentimientos llegarán a la otra persona?


**Notas: Vale, vale me demoré con esté especial e-e pero bueno, esto es parte de la sorpresa :v** **Ah, si y le dedico a una pequeña seguidora de mis obras Big Bang-chan quién me lo pidió xDDD siento mucho la demora ¡Espero que les guste! Y si quieren un más song-fic díganmelo y haré cuantos pueda!**

 **Aclaro: Tanto la letra de canción como los personajes no son míos pero si la historia é-é ¡Ahora a leer!**

* * *

Algo más…

"A veces pienso que te miento cuando te digo que te quiero  
porque esto ya no es querer  
A veces creo que he muerto cuando no estás y yo despierto  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer  
Es algo mas, algo que me llena algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo más que amar"

Ahhh.

En verdad sabes una cosa Shin -chan, a veces creo que te miento, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque… ¡Lo que yo siento no es simplemente un querer!

Muchos dirían que exagero pero vamos, no lo creo. Porque cuando no estás a mi lado cada que yo volteo a verte siento que he muerto ¡Y no lo digo de broma! Hmp, no… ¿Qué me hiciste, eh? ¡Esto ya no es simplemente querer!

Esto es algo más, algo que no se pude describir, no; imposible, esto es algo que me puede llenar, en una manera enorme, no me mata, no, no lo hace al contrario ¡Es algo que me hace feliz! ¿Pero qué es? Esto es algo más que querer y lo sé…

"Es algo más que la distancia que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
Es darte un beso cada noche que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
Porque somos algo mas..."

Esto es algo más… porque es algo más que una distancia cuando te molestas conmigo, es algo más que el dolor que siento en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta cuando te veo con otra persona, o cuando siento nostalgia al ver cómo pasan los días y bueno, seguimos igual que siempre. Pero a pesar de lo insoportable que llegue a ser, siempre estás conmigo ¿Por qué, eh?

¡¿A caso eres tan tsundere que no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?! Esto me está volviendo totalmente loco, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque cada vez que abrazo mi almohada pienso que eres tú y termino dándole un beso de buenas noches siempre. Quiero que lo nuestro crezca cada día, a veces siento que no pero… ¿Desde cuándo me miras tanto en el entrenamiento?

"A veces creo que he vivido más de mil años contigo  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer  
A veces pienso que es mentira por como entraste en mi vida  
porque sé que esto ya no es querer

Es algo mas, algo que me llena algo que no mata ni envenena  
es algo mas, algo más que amar"

A veces siento que estando a tú lado he vivido todo, si, suena muy estúpido pero es la verdad… Como si cada momento que paso contigo el tiempo se detuviera y ahí toda una vida… te digo, esto no sé le puede decir un querer

¿Qué me hiciste Midorima Shintarō? ¿Desde cuándo empecé a desear algo más contigo? Se siente como una ilusión el hecho de qué estés conmigo; ya sabes, antes de ser compañeros yo te odiaba por nuestra pequeña historia, entonces ¿Cómo termine deseando estar contigo por siempre? Mierda…creo que sí esto es amor, maldito Shin -chan haz te responsable…

"Es algo más que la distancia que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
Es darte un beso cada noche que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
Porque somos algo mas..."

 _-¡Deja de molestar Bakao, no quiero ir y punto!_

 _-¿Eh?~ Pero Shin -chan ¡Va a ser divertido!_

 _-¡Si qué eres una molestia! No quiero ir, y punto, nanodayo_

 _-…Shin -chan, dime una cosa_

 _-¿Y ahora qué quieres?_

 _-¿Q- qué opinas de mí?_

 _-¿De ti? Deberías ser más especifico, nanodayo_

 _.Bueno ya sabes… De mí… sabes qué olvídalo, Shin -chan…_

Últimamente me he alejado de ti pero parece no importante, ¿A caso era el único que estaba enamorado? Yo la verdad que esperaba que fuéramos algo más sabes, Shin -chan me duele mucho que siempre seas así, yo a veces no le tomo importancia pero si duele que seas tan tsundere, aunque jajaja irónicamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estoy tan enamorado que estoy soportando esto ¿Quién lo diría?

¡Pero está bien! Mientras todavía tenga una oportunidad no me rendiré ¡No! Yo sé que lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que te alcanzará, ¿Sabes porque lo sé? Por esta pequeña "separación" Noto como me prestas un poco más de atención, a mis movimientos, ¿Se te olvida que tengo el ojo de halcón? Vamos Shin -chan~ deja de ser tan tsundere y admite que me amas, admite que ya sentimos algo más

"Y yo sé que no es querer porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder  
contigo olvido lo que es temer  
acaso no sabes que tu eres para mí la noche, el día en mi vivir  
la sangre en mis venas lo doy todo por ti  
contigo el mundo no tiene final y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar"

¿Y sabes por qué sé que no es un simple querer de amigos? Porque sonará cursi pero cada vez que miro tus ojos me quedo perdido, ese bello noto esmerarla; se volvió de mis favoritos. Contigo olvido lo que es temer, es más, olvido todo estando a tú lado. ¿No sabes que te has vuelto todo para mí?

Sabes, daría todo por ti si tan solo me dijeras lo que tanto tú como yo sabemos ¿Por qué no yo? Porque no me tomarías en serio… Es duro decirlo pero es verdad, a veces siento que contigo el mundo no tiene un final ¿Sabes algo? Estoy un poco harto de esperar… Quiero estar en tus brazos… ¿En verdad no te das cuenta?

"Es algo más que la distancia que el dolor y la nostalgia  
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar  
Es darte un beso cada noche que tus manos me enamoren  
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más  
Porque somos algo mas...  
Porque somos algo más…"

Esto que siento por ti no sé puede comparar, cada noche me imagino cómo sería el tocar tu mano, que lo nuestro pueda crecer cada día más, dime una cosa Shin -chan, ¿Es qué acaso no somos algo más?...

 _Ambos estamos recogiendo los balones, ya que el entrenamiento había terminado; los únicos en irse éramos tú y yo. No me gustaba el hecho de ignorarte pero es lo mejor…_

 _-Takao, espera debo hablar contigo_

 _-¿Huh? Lo siento Midorima, tengo cosas que hacer; en otra ocasión_

 _Tome mi maleta dispuesto a irme cuando note como te acercabas a mí y en menos de unos segundos tomaste mi muñeca aunque estabas un poco separado. Algo que seguro me hubiera hecho sonrojar pero ahora sólo debo ocultar esa emoción_

 _-No, tenemos que hablar ahora, nanodayo_

 _-¡¿Ah?! Bien, ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?_

 _-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?_

 _Fuiste directo, me sorprendió un poco tú pregunta pero más que nada tu expresión ¿En verdad estabas triste? Lo siento, pero tal vez nunca te hubieras animado a hablar de frente_

 _-Yo no te he estado evitando, Midorima, ¿Qué no estamos hablando ahora?_

 _-No es esa clase de evitar, algo te pasa y quiero saber que es_

 _-No me pasa nada…_

 _-Mientes_

 _A cortaste nuestra distancia, no sabía que había agachado mi cabeza pero tan sólo sentí tus cálidas manos en mi mentón. Te miré fijamente sin duda mi rostro reflejaba sorpresa, pero estabas un poco sonrojado y eso me gustaba_

 _-Quiero saberlo, nanodayo_

 _Te mire, ¿Qué hacía? Malvado Shin -chan me has acorralado…_

 _-Yo…_

 _-Perdóname…_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _¡¿Estoy escuchando bien?! ¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas? ¿Qué te pasaba? Es muy raro viniendo de una persona tan orgullosa como tú_

 _-¿Shin -chan? ¿Estás bien?_

 _Y es que agachaste la mirada tan repentinamente que cuando escuchaste que te llamaba reaccionaste con sorpresa ¿Qué está pasando, eh?_

 _-Takao…_

 _-¿Shin -chan?_

 _-Y-yo… creo que… tengo que irme_

 _Te apartaste de mí para tomar tu maleta, je, tan tsundere como siempre pero tal vez, no deba evitar que te vayas. Justo a punto de que cruzarás esa puerta sonreí al llamarte_

 _-¡Shin -chan! ¡Te amo!_

 _Lo dije sin pensar, eso sin duda que llamo mucho tú atención ya que volteaste a verme completamente rojo, seguro estaba igual pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Si, tal vez ya éramos algo más_

 _Me alegra haberte conocido, Shin -chan._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas: Lo sé u-u horrible, pero bueno ¡espero les haya gustado! Como dije si quieren más díganme que canción y pareja y con mucho gusto! ;) ¡Los quelo y nos vemos!**


End file.
